


Never Text While Under the Influence

by littleberd



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bunny cusses in Pookian, Bunny don't do cell phones, F/M, FLUFF MONSTER, Hilarity Ensues, Jack is a connoisuer of Languages, Jack is the expert, Jamie introduces cell phones to North, M/M, North makes phones for the guardians, Poor Jack, baby new years is a whinny crying ugly baby, bunny doesn't go because it's the last day of the rabbit, chinese new years gifts, doesn't want to steal the spotlight, getting drunk as hell, no one goes to the new years party, slow-burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleberd/pseuds/littleberd
Summary: Basically my tags explain everything... They're essentially the summary lol





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy  
> Doing this for fun so please no pressuring!

Bunny didn't hate technology per say, it's just the human race has developed theirs differently from what the pookan race had. Not to mention they had an entirely different digit number and buttons were kind of smaller than his said fingers could press without getting an additional letter or three in the mix. Don't even get him started on auto correct. Really, how do you get fajitas mixed up with fuck tease... And the possibilities when you type in nose was staggering.

Bunny didn't even want to address the lack of spelling that apparently was used by avid texters, Jack and Jamie specifically. Granted North had given him his phone before the Chinese new years party the guardians were invited too, so he had learned some basic functions out of sheer force of will. But as soon as that larrikan got that damned device he'd been blowing it up like a pyrotechnic with tnt.

The others should have known better than to mess with his sleep so close to his holiday. This was egg plucking time and repairs and monkey wrenches were still being pulled and done in the harvesting machine. Bunny, in all his sleep deprived brain's decision making capabilites, decisively threw his phone hard enough to hear a crack and sizzle from it against his nestroom's wall.

*********A few hours later********

Jack awoke to the blinding light of the evening of the chinese new years... Man, for someone who's essentially a corpse, his alcohol tolerance was below average... Maybe because his body couldn't process the alcohol as quickly as a living body, but one thing was assured... Jack Frost was as light in the wind as he was a lightweight. Which caused some decidedly bad things to happen when those around him were in moods to finally get him back for all the pranks he had performed on new years.

Admittedly they hadn't been as bad as they could've been, but Jack made the mistake of waking up baby new years and well... Father time and mother nature were not happy campers while taking care of that. They looked like the epitome of new parents after their first night with their squawking bundle of Joy. And really, Jack would never say his core is attached to babies, once they reached toddler age sure, he'd love to be responsible for them. But before that? Nuh-uh. Babies were all work and no play.

So a rousing game of truth or dare was played, Jack taking every dare like a champ until there was a deuce. He had to choose between the truth:who is your crush or dare:confess to your crush via text message, since he had accidentally revealed his crush wasn't at the party.

Honestly, he would've bailed had he been in his right mind and not under the influence, but liquid courage could also rightly be called liquid stupidity. There was also the very likely hood of the wind dropping him in a snowdrift to wake him up. That was the kind of friendship they had.

But once he remembers which he chose in that nerve wrecking game... Jack flips his phone open like a mugger flips open a butterfly knife. His eyes go wide...

"I just hope Bunny still hasn't gotten the hang of that phone yet..."


End file.
